


Animagi

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1994 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione have figured out the animagus charm and sneak out to visit Sirius and Remus before the start of their fourth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagi

Remus Lupin was in a good mood. It was a clear August day, not too hot, and he had ridden his bicycle into the village to get some groceries and check the Muggle mail. He had the day off from work and he felt untethered. The sun was warm and the breeze cool. It really was an unusually pleasant morning, thought Remus as he loaded groceries into side baskets on his bike, murmuring a discreet spell to balance and lighten the load. He had been paid the day before and had indulged in a few things, chicken and mushrooms and the good coffee, the one he really liked, and cream to go with it. Sirius had requested some ingredients for a cake he wanted to try baking. He had taken a new interest in cooking since he had been back. It was a positive development, but Remus smiled a little as he thought of Sirius baking a cake.

Mrs. Ames, who ran the greengrocer's shop which had once belonged to Remus' parents, was always glad to see him. She had known him since he was a boy and Remus felt a quiet affection for her. For one thing she never pestered him about when he would marry which was rather a theme with some of the other matrons of the village. She asked after his father, and the new large black labrador he had recently acquired, and Remus left the dark shop, with it’s familiar smell of vegetables and spices feeling relaxed and peaceful, as if he were in a place he belonged.

He was just getting ready to unlock his bike when he heard a soft hiss behind him. He froze, his hand instinctively reaching into his jacket pocket for his wand. He turned slowly to see a brown snake, head raised, red tongue darting in and out, tasting the air. It was a common sort of snake, if a bit large. Remus had seen that breed in the garden at home occasionally. His dad liked them, they kept the moles down. This one did not appear threatening, more inquisitive. It had an intelligent look in its green eyes. Uh-oh. Snakes didn't normally have green eyes, did they? Remus felt the tingle of magic in the air. He inspected the snake more closely. It had rings around the eyes, like spectacles, and a lightning shaped scar on its very short forehead.

“Crowley,” muttered Remus. “We are going to be in so much trouble.”

Leaving his bike he followed the snake into a small glade of trees behind the store. He knew this glade well. He had played here often as a child while his parents were working. The snake slithered through the grass at a leisurely pace, Remus behind him. Once in the glade, out of sight of the village, he found a large grey owl sitting on the low branch of a tree and a beautiful red fox, preening itself in a patch of sunlight. The owl flapped its wings in greeting, the fox sat up on its haunches and smiled at him. It reminded him of Padfoot. The snake, head up, watched him expectantly, its tongue flickering frantically as if it was trying to taste his reaction. Remus sat down on a fallen log, and put his head in his hands.

“How did you three...? No, don't tell me. I don't even want to know. Merlin's pants, do you realize how many wizarding laws you have broken? Not to mention school rules? And where are you supposed to be now? Harry, aren't you supposed to be staying with your aunt and uncle? And Ron does your mother know where you are?” He held up a hand. “No, don't answer now. You can transform when we get back to the house. I hope they're not looking for you. Hermione, how could you let this go on? Really I thought you'd have better sense. How on earth did you get to Wales? How in Merlin's name did you find me?”

Remus looked up at the three creatures before him. They looked expectant and quite happy with themselves, not at all cowed by his tirade. “Crowley,” he said again. “Fucking Aleister Crowley in stiletto heels.”

He gave them a hopeless sort of look. “Sirius will be glad to see you,” he conceded, allowing himself a small smile. “He's been pestering Dumbledore all summer to allow you to come for a visit.” The fox waved his beautiful tail, the owl hooted softly. “Dumbledore would not be best pleased if he found out about this,” said Remus warningly. “which hopefully he never shall.”

Remus rose from the log. “You two can follow along in the woods beside the road,” he said looking at the owl and the fox. “You won't have trouble keeping up with me on the bike. Just stay out of sight as much as you can. You won't find the cottage without my help. It's well hidden. Harry you'd best come with me. You can ride in one of my baskets.” Obediently the snake slithered over and up the arm Remus held low to the ground. It wound around his neck as he walked back to his bicycle, a comforting, cool weight. Remus stowed the snake in one of his side baskets. “Don't eat the biscuits in there,” he said as he shut the lid of the basket. “We'll have them for tea.”

********

“You may as well stay as you are until Sirius gets a look at you,” said Remus after they had got through the wards and were standing in the front garden of the little cottage. “He's going to be exceedingly, inappropriately, pleased with you.” A riot of summer flowers stood on either side of the green door. The roof, covered in moss, leaned a little to the right. An old plum tree hung heavy with fruit. It looked cozy and inviting. “He's probably out back,” said Remus, leading the way around the side of the cottage, past the plum tree. “My dad's probably out there too,” he added.

Sirius and Rom were in the garden, their usual routine for this time of day. Rom was hoeing, Sirius was watering, a spray of droplets coming from his wand, making rainbows in the bright sunlight. The small flock of chickens Remus had brought home the week before, thinking they would please Sirius, were scattered in the tall grass down by the apple trees, clucking and scratching.

“Sirius,” said Remus in a low voice, “Your godson is here.”

Sirius looked up, not comprehending.

“And... and some friends,” Remus said, gesturing to the motley collection of animals lined up beside him. The ridiculous nature of the scene struck him and he started to laugh.

Sirius waved his wand and the water stopped. He walked slowly over to the animals lined up in an expectant row in the grass. The fox sat up on his haunches, a big grin on his face, his tail waving slowly back and forth.

“Harry?” asked Sirius tentatively, naturally drawn to the canine in the group.

“No,” said Remus, wiping his eyes. “I believe that's Ron. Molly and Arthur's son,” he added. He nodded his head over at the snake who had his head raised as high as he could, tongue flicking frantically. “That's Harry. Note the scar.” He started giggling again.

“Harry?” Sirius asked bending onto his knees to study the snake more closely. “Is that you?” He looked up at Remus. “How.....?”

“I believe they have figured out the Animagus charm,” said Remus “You should be proud, Sirius. Following right in your footsteps, they are.”

Sirius looked around still confused. “How did they get to Wales?” he asked.

“Good question,” said Remus “We shall have to ask them, I suppose. Among other things.” He watched as a huge grin spread over Sirius' face.

“Well done!” he said, smiling at them “That's advanced magic, that is.”

“Oi, Sirius don't encourage them. They broke about a million rules. Not to mention put themselves in considerable danger.” But he knew his words were lost on the assembled animagi, in both human and animal form. Sirius' joy at seeing them, at what they had accomplished was blooming on his face. He couldn't stop grinning, and Remus couldn't help it, he felt a bubble of happiness rising inside him to see Sirius happy like that, the mischievous twinkle back in his eye.

“You might as well convert, you three,” he said with a resigned sigh, which even to himself sounded like a bit of an act. Sirius grinned over at him, knowingly. “I'll see to lunch.”

But he stood and watched as the the three animals drew in a collective breath and three teenagers stood there, a bit sweaty and mussed, smiling hopefully up at them. He watched them take in Sirius, his penchant for body art obvious in the sleeveless shirt he wore, the prison snakes and roses twining up his arms, the dog collar visible at his neck. Remus himself never went about in anything less than short sleeves, his own body art well hidden.

Then Sirius was hugging Harry with a shout of joy, and Hermione had her arms around Remus' neck, and Remus was shaking Ron's hand and Harry's too, looking into his eyes, trying to tell with a look how bad his summer had been, trying to convey with a handshake how worried he had been, how much he wanted to help him. All three had grown over the summer, Ron looked positively gangly, and Harry was skinny, moving awkwardly, unsure how to manage his new longer legs and arms. He didn't look as if he'd been getting quite enough food. Well Remus knew about that. He wondered what really went on at the Dursley's. Harry had never complained to him, but he had a bad feeling about it. Remus' dad was introduced and he shook hands all around, an amused smile bending the corners of his mouth up.

In the kitchen the story exploded in a babble of chatter as Remus pulled out supplies for lunch. “It was really Hermione's idea,” said Ron, gratefully accepting a glass of cold water from Sirius as Remus tapped a wooden spoon with his wand to stir sugar into a pitcher of lemonade. “Once she knew that you lot had done it, she saw it as a personal challenge. And once Hermione gets a challenge in her head, watch out.” He grinned at her.

“It was a tricky spell.” Hermione admitted. She was slicing bread with her wand. “I probably would have given up but I knew you two had done it and that spurred me on.”

“I wish to point out, that I am not, nor have I ever been an animagus.” said Remus. “I have a medical condition,” he added loftily.

Sirius snorted. “More like a furry little problem, as James used to say.”

“Yes, well, be that as it may, becoming an illegal animagus is not an activity I have ever approved of.”

“Moony I'm hurt! All those full moons I stood by you! Haven't I been a good guard dog?”

“Well, yes, you have. I can't deny that. But you three,” he added, raising the knife he was spreading peanut butter with threateningly, “You three are another matter entirely.”

Harry, who was making marmite and tomato sandwiches, grinned up at him, a bit saucily “Aren't you glad to see us?” he asked.

“I....I am actually, “ Remus admitted. “I've been worried about you all summer. But it doesn't change the fact that this was a very risky thing to do.”

“What I want to know,” said Sirius “is how did you get to Wales?”

“It took research,” said Ron proudly. “Luckily the wizarding public library in Diagon Alley is open all year. Hermione and I met up there over the summer while Harry was stuck with the Muggles. Their restricted section is dead easy to sneak into. And they have a copy of the All England Floo Directory. There's an abandoned farmhouse with a fireplace at the edge of the village that's connected.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Remus. “I use that connection all the time. But how did you find me?”

“Well,” said Hermione, a bit shyly, “Lupin isn't that common a name. We looked you up. There were a couple of possibilities but this location seemed to fit.” She shrugged apologetically. “Sorry if we invaded your privacy, Professor.”

“So we flooed in early this morning, then transformed and started poking around. Lucky we found you really. We reckoned Sirius might be staying with you,” Harry said.

“What about your parents? Your Aunt and Uncle?” asked Remus.

“That's the great part,” said Ron. “Mum gave us permission to go camping for a few days. She thinks we're off in the woods back of the house. She's not expecting us back for two nights.”

“Yeah and the Dursley's think I'm staying with the Weasleys,” Harry chimed in. “Not that they'd even care,” he added with a shrug.

“My parents too,” said Hermione. “I'm supposed to be staying with Ron until school starts next week.”

“Brilliant!” Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Not brilliant,” corrected Remus. “Don't encourage them, Sirius. It's more like headstrong. And foolish. Eat up,” he added, setting a plate of sandwiches on the kitchen table.

“Lighten up, Moony,” said Sirius, helping himself to a sandwich. “They'll think you're not glad to see them.”

“I am glad to see them,” said Remus. “But, I'm their teacher, Sirius! Someone has to maintain a semblance of adult responsibility!”

“Oh, ignore him,” said Sirius “It's an act. He always felt he had to do this, even when we were kids.”

“Lily wouldn't like it,” Remus muttered rebelliously, reaching for a sandwich.

“No she never did,” agreed Sirius affably. “But James would be right pleased.” And Remus had nothing to say to that.

********

It was a glorious afternoon, hot and breezy, the green fields turning to gold in the late August sunshine, the birds still. There was a hint of salt in the air from the ocean fifty miles to their west. Remus conceded that it would be safe for them to go to the river to swim, as long as Sirius went as Padfoot and Remus had his wand ready. He had put some concealment charms around the path to the river and the deep rocky swimming hole a short distance beyond their property and it felt safe enough. He and Sirius had started going there during the hottest days of summer and nothing had happened. He grabbed a book and dug around for some towels and old shorts and t-shirts to serve as bathing suits . He helped his dad into bed for a nap and they all headed down to the river.

Remus' old cat Indigo led the way, her tail held high. Sirius might consider himself the guard dog of their little family unit that had formed over the summer, but Indigo clearly considered herself Sirius' guard cat, for which Remus was extremely grateful. He had had her since he was 10 years old; she been something of a consolation prize for the lonely life of a boy werewolf from his mother who did not care for animals. Like all magical cats she was long lived and understood instinctively what was most important to her owner. Remus had felt a small modicum of comfort leaving Sirius and his father under her watchful eye while he was away at work. Now that there were these additional kits to watch over she was clearly on high alert.

Remus was content to settle in the shade of a tree, his bare feet in the cool water, watching Padfoot as he frolicked with their three guests, Indigo keeping watch at his side. He started to relax, almost thought he might drift off to sleep when he noted a very human Sirius playing in the water. Damn! And yet.... he looked so happy. The years seemed to have fallen away, the haunted look was gone. Remus recalled being here with James and Peter years ago, playing like this. He wondered how you could ever figure out how to balance the things you did to stay alive with the things you did to make being alive worthwhile. There were formulations for this in arithmancy, he knew, but he had never been very good at arithmancy. Hermione excelled at it, maybe they could discuss it later. Harry looked like James and Sirius looked like Sirius had when he was 17, his body slender, his eyes alight with joy. Sirius looked like he had when Remus had first fallen in love with him, all those years ago and he felt momentarily unhinged, adrift in time and space.

But of course Harry was Harry and James was dead and Sirius was not 17 and both he and Remus had been through hell and back in the intervening years. And yet here they were, sunlight filtering through the trees, a warm breeze blowing, the sound of the river running gently over rocks in the shallows, splashing and shrieks of laughter echoing up among the trees. Remus realized that what he was feeling was something very close to happiness, a kind of happiness he had never expected to feel again.

After a few minutes Sirius landed on the bank beside him, his skin glistening with beads of moisture, wet hair hanging in soft curls about his face. “Oof, they've got me tired out.”

“You should be Padfoot here,” said Remus at once.

“Aww, Moony, no one's about. Just having some fun. Getting to know my godson a bit.”

“You can get to know him back at the house.”

“What's eating you?”

“I'm worried, Sirius! And you promised. And I'm wondering where we're going to put them to bed.”

“They can camp out in your room just like we used to do. I bet those old sleeping bags are still in the attic, your dad never throws anything out.”

“Where will we sleep?”

“Your parents' room I suppose.”

“Hmmm. I don't really like that room. I guess I could make up another bed in there on that chair, for appearance sake.”

“I thought you were done hiding, Moony,” Sirius said with a bit of a wicked grin.

“Well, I know I said that, but I think I changed my mind.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Not really. Forgive me if I just don't know if I can handle coming out to three teenagers who also happen to be my former students. At least not today. Change back, please, you're making me nervous.”

“I'm happy, Moony.”

“Then I am too, Pads.”

Sirius couldn't resist giving him a peck on the cheek before he took a deep breath, became Padfoot once again and jumped back into the water to continue playing.

“Recalled to life,” thought Remus to himself with a smile.

********

Sirius had been planning a bit of an elaborate dinner anyway involving chicken and mushrooms and a cream sauce. He’d looked it up one of the old cookbooks that lay on a shelf in the kitchen. Remus did not recollect anyone ever opening them before, but they must have belonged to his mother. Her repertoire had been simple. Six different dishes, rotated weekly with leftovers on Sunday. Since getting out of prison, however, Sirius had taken a new interest in food and cookery and had started dipping into these books.

Remus left him in the kitchen happily supervising the group of teens as they diced and sauteed and went to see about the bedrooms. Laughter followed him up the stairs. They were having a good time.

He and Sirius had been sharing his childhood bedroom on the south side of the house for almost two months and it showed. Odd bits of clothing, half read books and scraps of parchment were strewn about. An empty water glass stood on the nightstand, a drawer stood open. Remus gathered up everything lying about into an unruly pile with his wand and levitated it down the hall to his parents' old bedroom. He dumped it in a corner to be sorted later. Then he returned to his room, set a broom to work sweeping the floor with a tap of his wand, and climbed up to the attic.

Sirius was right, his dad never threw anything out. Probably no one had even been up here in years. He found the sleeping bags where he himself had most likely dumped them after a marauder visit of long ago. They were Hogwarts issue, nicked from the school, squashy and purple. They were a bit musty and dusty but with a cleaning charm they would be all right.

Remus carried them down to the second floor and shook them out. He cleaned them with a scourgify charm. He tapped the broom and it flew into a corner. He started a feather duster to work on the windowsills, changed the sheets on the bed. He grabbed a few clothing items he thought he and Sirius would need, closed the half open drawer and headed back to his parents' room.

He didn't like this room. His Mum had died in it and his Dad had spent many lonely nights there. It felt haunted and sad. The big old fashioned bed in the northwest corner was built into the wall. It was higher than a normal bed. A tall mahogany wardrobe lurked in the corner. The fireplace stood dark and neglected. Bookshelves were built into all four walls, it was a bit like sleeping in a library. When he had been sick as a child his mother had tucked him up in here, he didn't remember why. It wasn't really any more convenient was it? He supposed it was comforting just to have his parents smell nearby? He remembered lying in that bed for hours when he was ill, reading the book titles over and over in a fevered state, and feeling like the only person on earth.

Now he made up the bed with fresh sheets, and magicked a second bed out of the chair in a dormer that looked out over the western hills. He sighed. Sirius was right, he was being a bit of a hypocrite. Oh well, he would think about that later. He tidied the big messy pile of their things into the wardrobe, mostly empty now, and headed downstairs to supper.

********

Supper was a cheerful affair. The conversation was mostly a blow by blow account of the Quidditch World Cup, which Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen the week before, accompanied by a detailed discussion of the many talents of Viktor Krum. The conversation took a more sombre tone as the three described what had happened after the match, the appearance of the Dark Mark and the march of the Death Eaters. Remus had seen a mention of these events in the Daily Prophet but the coverage had been minimal, mostly glossed over. He and Sirius exchanged a look as the tale unfolded and they realized how close to danger the three had been.

“But who cast the mark?” Sirius asked, his brow furrowed.

“It was definitely a man,” said Harry. “Gruff voice, but I didn't recognize it.”

“It definitely wasn't Winky,” said Hermione. “Though that awful Mr. Crouch was very cruel to her.”

“Well she was found holding the wand that cast the mark,” said Ron “That's a bit fishy if you ask me.”

“But they never found anyone in the vicinity who might have done it?” asked Remus, thinking.

“No,” said Harry. “Mr. Diggory went tearing off into the woods, but he didn't find anyone but Winky.”

“I don't think a house elf could cast the mark,” said Sirius, thoughtfully. “They have powerful magic, but it doesn't work like ours.”

“And you didn't hear a pop?” asked Remus. “An adult wizard could have easily disapparated after he cast the mark, but you should have heard something.”

“No...” said Hermione. “We were a bit distracted with everything that was going on but I think we would have noticed that.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “We would have. And why'd they drop their wand?”

“Maybe they panicked and ran,” suggested Ron.

“Maybe,” said Sirius. “The whole story doesn't really tie together. Some piece is missing. What do you think Moony?”

“I agree,” said Remus. “There's a part of the story we don't know. I don't understand it, and I don't like like things I can't understand.”

“I bet old Barty Crouch knows more,” said Sirius.

“I wouldn't be surprised,” said Remus. “Barty Crouch usually knows more than he lets on. Not that it matters to us. He's not exactly one of our old chums, is he? We can't just run up to his office and have a chat.”

“No,” said Sirius with a wry smile.

“Why not?” asked Harry. “I thought he was a big man in the battle against Voldemort.”

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance. “Well he was,” said Sirius. “And I have no doubt he hates the Death Eaters. But, during the war he was head of Magical Law Enforcement. We were working for the Order. We didn't always see eye to eye with them. Different tactics. In MLE they had to do things by the book. In the Order we were a bit more... creative.”

“Yes,” said Remus. “We took some risks that they weren't willing to take.”

“Well someone had to play dirty,” said Sirius. “Voldemort wasn't exactly following the rules. Remus was arrested twice.”

Harry looked at his teacher in surprise “You were arrested? Did you go to Azkaban?”

“No, thank Merlin and Morgana. Special holding cell at the ministry. Dumbledore pulled some strings to get me out both times. No harm done.”

“They beat you bloody once,” Sirius growled.

“Yes, well. Werewolves heal fast.”

“Couldn't Dumbledore pull some strings to get you out?” Harry asked Sirius.

“No,” replied Sirius. “The ministry had it in for me that time. Perfect scapegoat, pureblood heir and all that. They thought they had their story all wrapped up. They didn't want anyone questioning it.”

“Well, we're going to prove them wrong,” said Remus with sudden fire in his eye. He rose and started clearing away plates. “Tea, anyone?”

******

After supper they settled in the sitting room with cups of tea. Sirius lit a fire as the August evening had turned a bit chilly and the talk turned to music. Hermione started flipping through the pile of albums against the wall, underneath Remus' old turntable and a shelf that held a collection of CDs. “Look at all the Muggle music!” she exclaimed. “My parents have some of these.”

“There was some great music in London then,” said Remus reminiscently.”We saw Bowie twice. Patti Smith too,” he said, noticing Hermione looking at the Horses album cover curiously. “She was brilliant.”

“Remus had a crush on her for weeks afterwards,”said Sirius with a smirk.

“Mmm. Maybe just a bit of one,” said Remus, and it was true. At the time, it had caused him to do some soul searching. He had never fancied a woman before, but Patti Smith had moved him deeply.

“You went to hear Muggle music?” asked Harry curiously.

“Oh yes,” said Remus. “When we could. Lily and James too.”

'We listened to wizarding rock, too. “ said Sirius. “There were some great bands. Deaf Wizard, the Merlingerers.”

“I think some of those old albums are still in the attic,” said Remus. “I can fetch them if you like. Come along, Harry, you can help carry them down.”

They climbed the two flights to the dusty attic, their wands lit. “Doing all right Harry?” asked Remus. He was glad to have a few moments alone with the boy. “How’d your summer go?”

“Alright, I guess,” said Harry in a low voice. “I don't like it much at my Aunt and Uncles. It's been brilliant since the Weasleys fetched me.”

'Mmm. I'm glad they came and got you,” murmured Remus. “You like it at Molly and Arthur’s I take it.”

“Oh yeah, it’s great. Mrs. Weasley is an amazing cook. And they’re nice to me, you know, as if they like me.”

“I’m glad,” said Remus, wondering how bad it really was at the Dursleys.

“It’s just that…”

“What?”

“Well, it’s still their family isn’t it?” said Harry wistfully. “They’re very kind, but it’s not like having a family of my own.”

“Yes,” said Remus, not knowing what else to say.

“My scar hurts sometimes,” Harry burst out. “And I don't understand it.”

“You wrote to Sirius about that,” said Remus. “We talked it over. I don't really know what it means either. It must be frightening when it happens.”

“It is,” said Harry. “And one time, I had this dream. Wormtail was in it. And Voldemort. He killed a man. There was a snake as well.”

Remus felt a sudden chill down his spine. Harry's eyes were wide, his face pale in the wandlight.

“It seemed so real, you know?” he went on. “Not like an ordinary dream. That was one of the times my scar hurt the worst.”

“Whom did he kill?” Remus asked quietly.

“I don't know,” said Harry. “It was an older man. A Muggle I think. He was angry at him. For listening in. It was terrible.”

Remus looked into Harry's eyes. Something about the intensity of his focus told Remus that this had not been an ordinary dream. What could it mean, though? He was baffled. Voldemort was gone, Peter was in hiding. Unless.... Remus shuddered.

“Harry, I want you to know... If anything happens, or even if you are just frightened or confused by something, anything at all really, you can come to us. To Sirius, or to me. Sirius is your godfather, but I was close to your parents, too. I know they would want us both to look out for you. I know we haven't always done a great job of it in the past, but moving forward, well, I want you to know you can turn to us if you need us.”

“You were all right,” said Harry. “You helped me with the dementors last year.”

“Yes, well, I could have done more. I wanted to, Harry. You have to believe me about that. I was blocked in various ways from contacting you, but I should have tried harder. I... I am truly sorry about that.”

“It's all right,” said Harry softly.

“If anything happens, Harry, tell us.” said Remus, looking into those green eyes. “I won't be at school this year, I can't keep as close a watch on you as I would like. But we want to do what we can to keep you safe.”

“I... Yeah,” said Harry. “Thanks, Professor. I... thanks”

“You can call me Remus,” he said with a smile. ”I'm not a professor any more. I think those albums are in the corner over here.” He set his wand on an old shelf to light the scene and started to shift boxes. Dust rose and he sneezed.

Harry moved to help him. ”Professor …?'' he said hesitantly.

“What Harry?'

“Nothing,” said Harry.

********

They had a lot of fun looking through the albums and playing various tracks on the aged turntable, although Remus wondered at how he had ever really liked some of it. His taste had changed, he supposed. Ron seemed especially enthusiastic. “I think Bill has some of these records,” he said, flipping through, eagerly.

“How about this one?” said Sirius, pulling out a Pan Demonium album, a lurid graphic of a deer, shot through with many arrows on the cover. A piece of paper fluttered out of the box and landed face up. Everyone looked at it.

It was a photo strip from an old Muggle photo booth. Remus and Sirius were nineteen, maybe twenty. Remus had his hair done up with gel in wild spikes. Merlin, had he ever really done that? Sirius had a star painted over one eye, sparkles dusted over his cheek.In two of the shots they were grinning at the camera, typical silly photo booth faces. In the other two they were kissing, lip to lip, hands entwined in each other's hair, their passion for each other evident in the small black and white square.

Everyone was still. The moment stretched on. Indigo, sitting in the windowsill, licked her back. Ron had gone pale, almost translucent. He looked as though he was made of glass, as if he might shatter if you touched him. Hermione sat quietly beside him, eyes down. She already knows, Remus realized with a flash. Harry looked searchingly, first at Sirius, then at him. Finally he asked in a low voice, “Are you two together, then?”

“Harry,“ Sirius started to say. “That was a long time ago... We were...”

But Remus cut him off.

“Outed Sirius,” he said, putting a finger between Sirius’ shoulder blades. “We're outed. No point in lying.” He turned to Harry, took a deep breath. “Yes Harry we're together.”

“So Hermione was right,” said Harry softly.

Hermione turned pink “I’m sorry professor,” she murmured looking down. “I…..”

“It’s all right Hermione,” said Remus, quickly. “I’m not angry.”

Harry looked at him, his gaze steady. “How long? I mean…. were you together before? Before Sirius went to prison?”

“We've been together since school, more or less,” said Remus. “Since our seventh year.”

“Did my parents know?”

“Yes, they did,” said Sirius hoarsely. “They were … all right about it.”

Remus snorted. “After James, gave you a black eye.”

“Well I gave him a bloody nose at the same time. And it cleared the air.” Sirius smiled at the memory of that fight with James on the Quidditch pitch so long ago, both of them so young and earnest. He felt his heart suddenly tear open with missing James. He looked over at Harry, who was watching him, expectantly, with those green eyes.

“I'm sorry, Harry.” he said. “We're not much of a family. A couple of gay men who have been in love since school. A werewolf and an escaped convict. I'm in hiding. I could go back to Azkaban at any moment. Remus can't even get a job in the wizarding world. And we're broke. But we loved Lily and James and they loved us. We loved you when you were a baby and we want to be parents to you if we can. If that's what you want.”

Harry looked at the two of them. Sirius sat, his hands on his knees, his focus on Harry, attentive as a dog. Remus stood beside Sirius, his hand on his shoulder, his eyes blazing. Harry thought of the Dursleys. He thought of this long day in this strange little cottage, and how he already felt more comfortable here than he ever had at Privet Drive. He thought of his strange dream, of Remus' intense gaze as he had listened to it. He thought of Sirius hugging him in greeting, grinning at him as if he were the best thing he'd ever seen.

“I bought you your first broomstick, you know,” said Sirius quietly. “For your birthday. A little toy thing, just zoomed around the house about a foot off the air. You loved it, though.”

“And you bought me my firebolt,” said Harry quietly.

“Yes I did.”

“I never properly said thank you.”

“It's all right.”

“I do want it,” said Harry into the quiet room. He suddenly looked very young. “Yes. Okay. And I don't mind about all the rest of it. I'm glad I know the truth. And can I come for Christmas?”

Sirius stood and reached for him and grabbed him in a tight hug. And Remus reached around and ruffled Harry's hair. Then they were smiling and laughing a bit and the chatter started up again. Remus was so relieved he couldn't really focus on what was being said. Sirius was floating around the group, a bubble of joy. Harry was suddenly relaxed, talking more than he had the whole day. Then it was time for bed and everyone trooped upstairs. Remus stayed downstairs to lock up. He doused the fire and looked in on his father who was reading in his small bed in the study. Romulus didn’t sleep that much.

“All right Dad?” Remus asked.

“Fine,” answered Rom. He looked at his son and smiled. “It’s nice to have young ones in the house again.”

“Yes,” agreed Remus with a yawn. “They tired me out though.”

“They’ll do that,” said Rom. “Sleep well, son.”

“Thanks Dad. Don’t stay up too late.”

Remus turned out the lights, climbed the stairs and stuck his head into his old bedroom to say goodnight. The three of them were cozily bedded down, Hermione in the bed, the two boys in the squashy purple sleeping bags on the floor.

“Have everything you need, you three?” he asked.

“We’re good,” said Harry with a grin.

“Hermione, you all set? “ asked Remus.

“Fine professor,” she said.

“All right. Good night then. We’re right down the hall if you need anything.” He closed the door on a chorus of murmured “Good nights” and “Thank yous.”

In his parents’ bedroom, Sirius lay in the middle of the big high bed, hands clasped behind his head, smiling at the ceiling. Remus took out his wand and magicked the spare bed he had made up earlier back into a chair. “C'mere Moony,” said Sirius, patting the bed beside him. Remus changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, felt Sirius’ arms go around his waist, his lips on his forehead. Remus sighed, relaxing into the feel of Sirius, the warmth and rightness of him.

“That went all right ,” said Sirius quietly.

“”Yes,” agreed Remus with a yawn.”You did good, Sirius. How did you ever know what to say to him?”

“I dunno,” said Sirius. “I meant it though. Do you think he’s okay with everything?”

“I do,” said Remus. “He seems…...lighter some how. More relaxed. ‘s better this way” He snuggled closer and kissed Sirius on the neck. Outside, the crickets were singing their late summer song, lusty and intense. The sound filled Remus with a sense of hope, as if the future were something to look forward to rather than to dread. Having Harry here, the house filled with his friends’ chatter, Sirius at his side, he suddenly realized how achingly lonely he had been all these years.

“I like this big bed,” said Sirius.

“I suppose I could get used to it,” said Remus, settling in. “We can fix up my old room for Harry, so he has a place of his own when he comes home.”

“It’s like the parents bed,” said Sirius. “Like we’re the parents.”

“Mmm” said Remus. “Who’s the Mum and who’s the Dad?”

“I guess we could take turns,” said Sirius sleepily. “Like when we shag.”

Remus chuckled at that. He turned his face into Sirius’ chest. It wasn’t quite so bony as it had been. “G’night Pads,” he said with a sigh.

“G'night Moony.” And with a wave of his wand, Sirius turned out the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story I have planned for this series, 1994.What I envision going forward for them is a bit more cannon divergent than what I have written so far, as Remus and Sirius, the way I imagine them, would want to be more involved in parenting Harry than the way it is in the books. I am working on a new series set after the end of the war, which I will start posting soon. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comment if you can!


End file.
